


Field and Fountain, Moor and Mountain

by DebetEsse



Category: Stardust (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebetEsse/pseuds/DebetEsse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Yvaine choose an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field and Fountain, Moor and Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Suaine for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine
> 
> Written for Alexcat

Tristan Thorne had four sons. Actually, in the grand scheme of things, he had relatively little to do with it. Yvaine Thorne, really, was the one who had four sons. Also two daughters, who, though she and their father loved them dearly, had little significance in Stormholdian tradition. Now, six children may seem like a lot (Yvaine would certainly have said so at the beginning of the whole business), but, for the royal family of Stormhold, it was a record low. Tristan's mother, of course, had been one of eight children, his grandfather one of 20, and his great grandfather one of 25. When Yvaine heard this, she seriously considered taking the Babylon Candle and leaving the humans to their own insanity. She thought, and even said, similar things with some regularity: even though they were deeply in love, coming from two different worlds (and living in a third), there were bound to be some conflicts of expectations. So, the four Thorne princes, Atigonus, Barnardo, Nicholas, and Leonine were gathered in the Great Hall of the palace, watching the Christmas tree being put up.  
"Do you think he'll try to get it up there this year?"  
"Of course he will. It's a tradition."  
"But it never works."  
"Of course not."  
"Then why do it?"  
"Because it's a tradition."  
"That's stupid."  
"That," said the king, "is precisely the reason I called you here tonight."  
"Good evening, Father."  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, boys. The reason, by the way, is that your mother is beautiful when she starts ranting about the barbarianism of impaling a star on the top of a pine tree."  
Leonine, being the youngest, rolled his eyes at this overt show of romanticism from his father.  
"But, as I said, I called you here to discuss another barbarian tradition. As you know, your grandmother had seven brothers, but, in accordance with Stormholdian custom, they, well-"  
"Killed each other off to become king?"  
"More or less, yes. Now, while this is all very traditional, neither your mother, nor I, are particularly fond of losing any of you, much less at each other's hands. I doubt that everyone in the kingdom will appreciate this change of policy, but it has your grandmother's seal of approval, which will help. In any case, I thought you all should know this, now that you're all of fair age, before you start poisoning each other's cider."  
"Yes, but, father?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Which of us will be king, then?"  
"Oh, that? I shouldn't think it would be a problem for a long time. I'm sure we'll think of something."

And, for many years, it wasn't a problem. But, as Barnardo's eldest son--the oldest of the grandchildren--came of age, Tristan and Yvaine considered that it might be nearing time to pass on the throne. So, they consulted the court historians, to try to find any sort of previous succession tradition.  
"Your highness, the Princeps Reliquus has been the way things have been done for centuries."  
"While that is certainly the case, his majesty has made it perfectly clear that it will not be the case in the future, so you may either assist us in this matter, or we will devise something ourselves."  
"I will consult the library, your highness."  


For the next month, he returned with suggestion after suggestion:  
"Well, the ruby..."  
"Identifies the last remaining heir," completed Tristan.  
"Unacceptable," Yvaine dismissed him.

"King Tertius XIV, on his deathbed with 6 remaining sons, held a tournament..."  
"Does this story contain the phrase 'to the death'?"  
"Y- yes, your highness."  
"Unacceptable."

"There was a troll up in the mountains..."  
"Survive?"  
"Yes. I'll go."

"There was a story..."  
"Mortal combat?"  
"No."  
"Duel?"  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"Quest."  
"Quest."  
"I rather like 'quest'."

That Christmas Eve, Tristan stood before his children and grandchildren.  
"Several of you have asked, over the years, how we intend to establish the line of succession. Well, I have a Christmas present for you. We have decided that the next ruler of Stormhold will be the person who can bring us the best Christmas present. In one year, we will all gather here together, with our massive tree that may finally have a star at the top, and any of you who wishes to undertake this quest will present us with your gift. Let me be very clear about one thing, though, none of you is allowed to die, or, worse yet, cause the death of any of the others."

So, in the weeks and months following, the castle was strangely empty. There were still the dozens of grandchildren running about, more so than usual, even, as there were fewer parents.

William Thorne held the warm bundle in his arms, waiting for his turn to present his gift to his grandparents. The younger children were already lined up along the side wall. He watched his little sister offer up her hand-made star ornament, and then turned his attention to his own offering. Bits of blue fuzz were poking through the crust, but it did look remarkably edible, given all the odd ingredients in the recipe, which was somewhere between baking and magic. "House Magic," Jones, the woman who ran the kitchen, had called it.  
He looked up as he heard his cousin Stella offer her necklace of snowdrops, frozen in time early that Spring. She was only a few months younger than he, so he moved toward the dais.  
"William, Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, Grandfather, Grandmother."  
"Merry Christmas. And what have you brought us?"  
"I have brought Two Week Bread. It contains joy, comfort, courage, charity, hope, peace, rest, humor, and wisdom."  
"And how does a loaf of bread contain these things?"  
"Grandmother, in the past fortnight, I gathered items which ex--exemplify these qualities or required them to...obtain the....to get the stuff."  
"And what ingredient exemplifies comfort?"  
"A piece of my ferret doll, Grandmother."  
"And courage?"  
"Hay from the stall of the bull in the barn."  
"That would require courage."  
"Yes, Grandmother."  
"Is there anything else you would like to tell us, William?"  
"No, Grandfather. Thank you."  
"Thank you, William."

William walked calmly out of the hall and ran to the privy, where he emptied his stomach. By the time he returned to the Great Hall, it was almost time to see what his Cousin Dunstan had brought back, wrapped in his tattered cloak, and as big as William's head.  
"Merry Christmas, Dunstan."  
"Merry Christmas, Your Highnesses."  
"We have all be wondering what you arrived so dramatically with a month ago."  
Dunstan bowed low.  
"I have brought," he said, presenting the object, now covered with a blue velvet cloth, "a token, from my quest. For many months, I traveled the mountains, seeking the eagles' stronghold." There was a twitter at this from the family. "Finally, I encountered one of their number, who told me that news had reached their court that a prince of Stormhold sought them. He asked me what my intentions were. I explained to him that my Grandfather, your Highness, sought to live at peace with our neighbors, and, while Stormhold had never been at war with the Eagles, neither had we been truly at peace, and that both our citizens would benefit from an accord, binding us in friendship. He took me to the Great Aerie, where I stayed with them for many weeks, that they could discern my true character and intentions. Finally, one night in November, the King of the Eagles stood with me on the high balcony, overlooking all the lands, and told me that the elders among them all agreed that I did seem honorable, and, while the Stormholdian kings of old had built this high tower, they were creatures of the ground, and did not understand creatures of the air, but he had heard stories of our queen, and he believed that any children of a star would hold, in their hearts, a love of high places."  
William looked at his grandmother, and saw that she was holding his grandfather's hand tightly, her eyes glistening.  
"He sent me with this," Dunstan pulled the covering off the offering, which was a a silver egg, dotted with smooth emeralds and sapphires. There was another murmur from the crowd. "As an offering of peace, and asked that Stormhold send emissaries to the Great Aerie, to formalize our agreement."  
The assembled family applauded the end of the tale, and Dunstan bowed before the king and queen, offering them the egg.  
Tristan held his hand up for silence, "We thank you for your gift, Dunstan, and will send an envoy to the Eagles, whatever our decision tonight. You have done well."

After Dunstan's story, all that remained were William's aunts, uncles, and father. A hush fell over the group as Leonine came to the dais. Although he was the youngest of the six children, he was the strongest, and the most daring of any of them. His nephews, and several of his nieces, had learned swordfighting from him. With his long golden hair and long black coat he looked every bit the hero prince of legend.  
"Merry Christmas, Father."  
"Merry Christmas, Son."  
"Merry Christmas, Mother."  
"Merry Christmas. What gift have you brought?"  
"I am afraid," he said, bowing, "that I, too, have a story to tell before I present you my gift. As you know, I set out this year on the Caspartine. After proving myself to the crew, I made my way to the great pirate port, where I challenged the king of the pirates for control of the sky. After defeating him in battle, I explained that I did not wish to rule, but simply to make the skies safe for all travelers. He said that that was all well and good, but, having won the crown, I now had no choice but to wear it. I called a council of all the great pirate captains and told them that, were they found to have attacked any ship flying the Stormholdian flag, they would be considered outcasts, neither traded with, aided, nor allowed to court. So that they would not behead me, I further promised open trade for all legal commerce, with the kingdom of Stormhold. My father and my king, I present to you this night, a plan for a skyport, here in our capital city, opening trade between air and ground."  
The crowd applauded, and Leonine bowed. Tristan smiled and nodded to him. Nicholas was the next to approach the throne.  
"My king and father, my queen and mother, I, too, have a tale."  
"By all means," Yvaine said.  
"As you know, I did not set out upon my quest until spring came. However, I spent those months in study, in the Great Library, and, there, I learned many things. As spring approached, I made my way to the Great Circle to the east, and waited for the fairy court to arrive. I met a lady of the court, and told her of my quest. She approved of the venture, and told me of a gift that I might retrieve. The Queen of the Fairies had offered a reward to whoever could retrieve her son from his captivity. I inquired further, and learned that he was enslaved in England, where her power was weak on all but a few special days. His captor was well-aware of these limitations, and made special provisions for those days. So, I made my way to Wall, and then to London, which is the strangest city I have every seen, but, in that city, I found the prince. He was working in a bank, where what little magic he still had made him able to see where the greatest profits lay. I made an appointment and spoke to him, for, though he was a captive, for most of the year, he had great freedom to move about. We devised a plan of escape: his power was greatest at midsummer, and I believed that we could free him then. I sent word to his mother, enlisting her assistance in our plan, which would enchant his master, leaving the prince able, with my help, to slip away unnoticed.  
"We returned to his mother's court, where they held a feast, celebrating his return. The next morning, I went before the queen, to request my reward. She, however, had other intentions. She enchanted me, so that I would not wish to leave. The prince helped me to break the enchantment, as I had for him. As I was fleeing her lands, the fairy queen met me at her borders, said that she was much impressed with me, and she vowed that I was free to come and go as I wished. Remembering what I had first gone in search of, she gave me this."  
He pulled from his jacket a small wooden bowl, elaborately carved with branches and berries.  
"It is a rowan-wood bowl. It can be used to provide fairy protection and help to those who drink or eat from it."  
"A fine gift," said Yvaine, taking it from him.  
"Indeed. Thank you, Nick, Merry Christmas," added Tristan.  
The family applauded as he went back to his seat.  
Before Barnardo could rise, his sister Miranda strode to the front of the room and dropped a box that looked almost too large for her to carry before her parents.  
"Mother, father, I have brought you a Useful Box. It will carry all items that fit into it. I have gathered many items that a traveler, ruler, or any other person might require, and put them in already. It seemed to me that a useful gift, the gift of preparation, would be unusual on this occasion."  
The room fell silent for a moment.  
"How does it work?" the king asked.  
"If you tell it what you need before you open it, it will be right on top when you do."  
The queen stepped forward and spoke, in a clear voice, to the box, "I need something to keep me warm." After a moment, the box clicked, and Yvaine opened it. On top was a beautiful purple blanket that seemed to shimmer as she lifted it.  
"It contains the warmth of a summer night, and will keep out the chill of even the coldest wind of winter."  
"An impressive gift," said the king, rising to stand beside his wife. "Thank you, Miranda."  
There was silence in the hall for a moment, and then applause broke out once more. With only two sons remaining, the tension in the air was palpable.  
"Barnardo, what have you brought us?" asked the king.  
"Father," the prince said, rising, "I have brought you an Orb of Memory from the Land of Shadows."  
"You traveled to ghost country?" asked Tristan.  
"I did, father. I met many strange beings there, and learned much. I bring this to you, that you might find wisdom, when you need it."  
"Thank you."  
Finally, Atigonus, William's father and the eldest son, stood before the throne.  
"Well, Tie, you have seen your nieces, nephews, and siblings' gifts. What do you have for us."  
"Your highnesses, I have no gift to bring but myself. I set out to free our land of the bear menace, which has troubled our northern border for many years."  
"That it has," agreed Tristan.  
"I met several bears, and attempted to prove my good will to them, and was met with indifference or violence. I traveled to the bears' homeland, to impress upon them the seriousness of my endeavor. As I approached, I would, each night, speak my piece into the wilderness, confident that, eventually, they would hear me, and we might negotiate. On the seventh night in their forests, they killed my horse.  
"I laid down my sword and spoke again into the forest that I did not wish them ill, but for our two races to live in peace. The great King of Bears came out of the woods and told me that there would be no peace, and that I was only alive because they feared Stormholdian retribution if I were killed. But I was trying their patience, I would leave immediately.  
"I traveled as quickly as my legs would carry me, but the wood seemed to have turned against me. My provisions ran out much faster than they should have, and I could find no fresh water. I reached our border with no way to prove my identity, and had to travel overland as best I could, making my way by my wits and skills. I returned here this past week, much the wiser but none the richer for my pains."  
"And what wisdom is it that you have brought," asked Tristan.  
"That there are some creatures with whom peace cannot be made, my father, and that the people of our land are, at times, generous, fair, and cruel. That there is nothing more delicious than a bowl of stew after long hunger, and no place warmer than home, after long absence."  
"Thank you, Atigonus."  
"Well, children and grandchildren, we have much to consider. Please, enjoy your dinners and, when you're done, feel free to find your gift under the tree."

An hour later, the food had been eaten and the children were playing with their toys. Tristan and Yvaine returned to the Great Hall. They called their six children before them, as representatives of their families.  
"Since the crown will be passed on to the descendants of the ruler we select, we thought it would be best to consider the gifts of your family as a whole."  
"First, Portia, please step forward."  
She did so.  
"You, my daughter, have no desire to rule Stormhold: I can't say that this is an unwise decision. Your children show a disposition to handicrafts and the land of our kingdom. We would have you and yours as stewards of the land, bringing to our attention when action is needed. Do you accept this charge?"  
"Gladly, father."  
"Then go."  
"Next, Barnardo, you have come back from the shadowlands a changed man. Although it weighs heavy on your mind, your wisdom may be a boon to our kingdom. Your son Dunstan seems already to be walking a similar path, If you can teach this wisdom to your children, we would have a line of sages, from whom all may learn."  
"For the betterment of the kingdom, my father, I accept."  
"Nicholas and Leonine. You have become beloved of not one, but two courts. To live between worlds is a difficult task, but it shall be the only way of happiness for either of you. Leonine, for our part, we would ask that you keep the air safe for our citizens and grant permission for your dock. Nicholas, we would ask that you not forget your humanity, and seek to protect your fellows from the whims of the fairies. Do you accept your charges?"  
"With honor."  
"Certainly."  
"Miranda, your gift was, indeed, immensely useful and well-planned. Your children's gifts were similarly thoughtfully chosen and assembled. In them, as in you, we do not see so much the will to rule as the will to righteousness. And, for that will, the finer path is that of justice. Miranda, will you and your family establish a system whereby disputes may be settled and fault be established. Will you build us a court for our laws?"  
"I will."  
"Finally, Atigonus. You have brought us the greatest gift of any, yourself. You did not return vowing vengeance on the bears, but having learned important lessons from them. Likewise, your son, William, has put more of himself into his gift than any other of the children, though he may not have known it when he began. This humility and dedication are the greatest marks of royalty. Otherwise, the enormous crowns tend to go to your head. Atigonus, having already given yourself to us, we will make use of you as heir to the throne, Crown Prince of Stormhold."

Over the next decade, as the princes and princesses went about their work, the king began to slowly cede his power to his eldest son. Once it became clear that Atigonus was ready to become king, and William to begin learning how, Tristan stepped aside, and began making preparations to leave his kingdom behind, according to the natural order of such things, in the hands of his son, who never put a star on the Christmas tree.


End file.
